jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Azores/Characters
|General}} /Characters|Characters}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /Creatures|Creatures}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Artwork|Artwork}} /Other|Other}}}}This is where you can find information about the characters featured in ''Jurassic Park: Azores''. All characters are in alphabetical order. A''' '''Anitta Costa Appearances * Chapter 2 (first appeared) * Chapter 3 (dream's version) * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 Adao Guerrero Appearances * Chapter 1 (first appeared) * Chapter 6 B''' '''Betty McDimples Appearances * Chapter 2 (mentioned) * Chapter 5 (first appeared) * Chapter 6 (mentioned) C''' '''Carlotta Costa Appearances * Chapter 3 (first appeared; dream's version) * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 Clarissa Hues Appearances * Chapter 4 (first appeared) * Chapter 5 Clorinda Pérez Appearances * Chapter 5 (first appeared) Cody Tucker Appearances * Chapter 5 (first appeared) * Chapter 6 D''' '''E F''' '''G George Geraldson Appearances * Chapter 2 (first appeared) * Chapter 3 (dream's version) * Chapter 5 H''' '''Harrison Gray Appearances * Chapter 4 (first appeared) * Chapter 5 I''' '''J Ray Arnold Appearances * Chapter 5 (first appeared) Jorge Moore Jorge Moore is a member of Jurassic Park: Europe security division. He is a Caucasian man of what seems to be his first thirty years, is in the average height range, and his constitution is thin, his face has no distinctive features, and he wears the standard safety uniform, navy blue shirt with buttons, black cargo pants, military style vest and navy safety cap. Appearances * Chapter 1 (first appeared) K''' '''L Lance White Lance White is a former , and currently a Dilophosaur handler in Jurassic Park: Europe. He is a jerk to most, but gets what needs to be done, done. He is very responsible no matter the circumstances. However he will probably have a remark to make while doing it. He is 47, and is slightly muscular. He has light stubble on his face, with a scar on his lip. His normal wear is a undershirt, and khaki shorts. He is well above average height, around six foot, two inches. Not much is known about him, mainly due to the fact that he is a reserved person. Appearances * Chapter 8 (first appeared) M''' '''Marty Darin Appearances * Chapter 2 (first appeared) * Chapter 3 (dream's version) * Chapter 6 Michelle Tunney Michelle Tunney is an Emergency Department nurse in in and is Mike Connolly's fiancée. Michelle is a cool-headed and compassionate emergency nurse. Brave and resourceful in her own way, she takes whatever stressful situation with sharp thinking. She is in her lower 30s of average height and athletically fit. She is Caucasian and has long black hair and blue eyes. Her skin is normal and her hands are calloused. No visible scars or birthmarks. She'll be in a purple, V-neck short sleeve shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, will have a New York Rangers watch on her left wrist and will have some black shoes. Appearances * Chapter 6 (first appeared) Mike Connolly Mike Connolly is a former 's marine who fought in the and is working to try to apply for a job in . He is Michelle Tunney's fiancée. He is a fierce, intelligent and resourceful man. As he was a trained Force Reconnaissance Marine, Mike uses his training to survive and improvise a plan. He is in his lower 30s of average height and athletic build. He is Caucasian and has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin is sun-tanned and his hands are calloused. No birthmarks, but has a bullet scar on his right shoulder. He'll be in a dark blue buttoned short-sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it, a pair of midnight blue jeans and combat shoes. Appearances * Chapter 6 (first appeared) N''' '''O P''' '''Phil Gardner Phil Gardner is a member of Jurassic Park: Europe security division. He is a man of twenty years of stature and athletic build above average. He has medium brown hair and silver eyes, his skin is tanned and his hands are calloused. He has no visible scars or birthmarks. He is often seen wearing his safety uniform, which consists of a navy blue button, black cargo pants, a pair of black heavy duty combat boots and a bulletproof vest with a "JP" patch stitched on the left side of the chest. Appearances * Chapter 1 (first appeared) * Chapter 6 Q''' '''R S''' '''T Tracy Hegler Tracy Hegler is the chief geneticist of Jurassic Park: Europe, being responsible for the creation of the majority of dinosaurs on . She was promoted to that position after it was revealed that Dr. Geraldson feed the animals with a bad batch of sheep protein extracts, what eminently caused a virus spread in the theme park. She is a young blonde in her 20s. She usually wears a lab coat, but when she's not working, she prefers to wear jeans, with a t-shirt. She is very calm and reserved young woman. However, she always shows herself to be a talented geneticist, solving a lot of problems when scientists clone certain prehistoric creatures. Appearances * Chapter 2 (mentioned) * Chapter 5 (first appeared) * Chapter 8 U''' '''V W''' '''X Y''' '''Z Category:Jurassic Park: Azores